


Falling for the Nanny

by Larry4eva2019



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Falling In Love, M/M, Nanny Harry, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Eleanor Calder/Louis Tomlinson, Past Relationship(s), Slow Burn, Slow To Update, Teacher Louis, Zayn Malik & Louis Tomlinson Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 22:36:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18397745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larry4eva2019/pseuds/Larry4eva2019
Summary: Louis last Nanny moved away so he was looking for another nanny so he puts an ad in the paper hoping to find one .He goes through interviews and not finding the perfect nanny so he is at square one but Louis ends up meeting harry and giving him The job but what will he do once he realizes hes falling for his daughters nanny.





	Falling for the Nanny

**Author's Note:**

> New story hope you like it this is also on wattpad

I wrote this story about almost a year ago. Your probably thinking great she has another story while others haven't been updated

 

Third pov:  
Louis currently was running around frantic because his former nanny Stacy had quit because she was leaving for uni so he had to find a new nanny fast so he put an ad in the paper with his number and would interview them at his home. The couple of people who had applied were suppose to show up in the next ten-minutes.

"Zayn what if these people are crazy and I don't find a manny/nanny?" Louis asked, his best friend who was holding his nine month old daughter.

"Louis calm down, the first interviewer isn't even here yet," Zayn says, trying to calm his best friend.

Louis sighed and brushed a hand through his  UN-combed feathered hair.

The doorbell rung and Louis went to go answer.

He opened the door and it revealed a blonde hair girl wearing skimpy clothes.

"Hi, I'm here for the interview." she replies, with a squeaky voice. Louis cringed.

"Yes come in, and have a seat in that chair." Louis points to a purple recliner.

Louis sat down with papers with questions he was going to ask in his hands.

"Alright what's your name?" Louis asks.

"Mandy and I'm 20 years old," she replies, with the annoying voice.

"Okay, How long have you been a nanny?" 

"Well if I got the job it would be my first time actually," 

"Ok tell me why are you interested in being a nanny?"

"Well I live with my parents and they told me to get a job or move out," she said.

Okay definitely not  
hiring this girl. He thought.

He continued the questions and finally let her out.

"Cross her name off the list Zayn," Louis says getting frustrating already.

There was a few more people after the girl left and Louis felt like they weren't suitable to be Elena's nanny also he felt he wasn't going to find one.

"Zayn you eating here?" Louis asked.

"Yes, what are you fixing?"

"I don't know yet I have to go to tescos to get a couple of things, do you want me to take Elena with me or?,"

"Da-da," she says making grabby hands toward him.

"I guess that's my answer," Louis laughed happily placing Elena on his hip.

"I'll be back soon just watch some telly til I get back,"

"Alright," 

Louis placed Elena in her carseat and carried her to the car. He strapped her safely behind the passenger seat and headed to tescos.

Once arrived, Louis connects Elena's carseat to a trolley and heads to the food department.

He was browsing in the food section not watching where he was going and bumps right into a guy.

He had short brown hair, emerald green eyes and he was tall. Of course Louis thought he was hot.

"I am so sorry I didn't see you," the stranger said.

"No it's my fault, I wasn't paying attention," Louis said.

Elena makes noises like she didn't want her dad to forget she was there

Louis sees Harry's eyes light up at his daughter.

"Who is this cutie?" he said eyes skimming over the baby.

"This is my daughter Elena," Louis replied eyeing the stranger.

"How cute, how old is she?"

"Nine months as of last week," 

"Shes the same age of the baby I use to watch a couple months back," Harry replied.

Louis looked confused as Harry explained.

"I use to be a nanny but the family moved to another town, I've been looking for another job but haven't had much luck,"

Louis thought maybe this was his chance at finding  a nanny for. Elena

"How long have you had experience?"

"I been a nanny with the last family for almost a year before they moved and before that I worked with the Corden family for three years," 

"How old are you?" 

"Twenty four," 

"I know we just met but would you like to.come to.my place say around tommorow at five, I've been interviewing nannies all day for this little one but have not found the best one yet and you seem to have a lot of experience," 

"Sure, I'll bring all my references,btw I'm Harry Styles," 

"Louis Tomlinson," 

"Nice to meet you," 

"You as well,"

Before they said goodbye they exchanged numbers and Louis went to the freezer section and chose Chicken Parmesan for dinner. He paid for his things and headed home before the rain got worse.

He grabbed Elena and headed in as it poured.

"Damn, didn't know it was going to rain, I got some news but I'll tell you once I get dinner on.

"Okay," Zayn replied as he takes Elena out of her carrier.

Louis put the oven on 350° and sits in a chair in the living room.

"So what's this news?

"I met this guy at the market and he had experience with kids so he's coming by for an interview,"

"Louis that's insane you hardly no this person are you sure you can trust him" he alerted.

"Yes, I'm going to check out all his references and do a background check if he gets the job,"

"Alright," 

The dinner was done in forty-five  minutes and Louis sat down next to Elena in her high chair with his plate in one hand and a bottle with a jar of sweet potatoes for her.

Elena just stares at Louis with her blue eyes and smiles as he feeds her.

"Is that yummy" he questions in a baby voice as Zayn laughs at him.

"Shut up," he said playfully.

He seriously didn't know what he would do without Zayn. Zayn had been there since the beginning  when Eleanor his then girlfriend  had split and said she couldn't do this "baby thing" those many months ago. Louis was glad that Elena was young enough that she wouldn't have an memories of her mother. He was also glad she looked like him.

After dinner he cleaned her up and gave her a bath while Zayn cleaned up. It was almost nine and she was almost asleep on Louis shoulder. 

He carried her up to her  princess themed nursery room and layed her in the crib with the monitors on.

"She go down easily?" 

"Yeah, she was tired after that bottle and bath," 

"I bet, well I'm going to head out I have work in the morning," 

"Okay mate, thanks for all your help," 

"No problem," he smiled.

Louis watched Netflix til he was falling asleep on the couch. He was bon tired so he slips off his pants and shorts and climbs in,falling asleep immediately.


End file.
